Fight
by Once-In-A-Blue-Moon-17
Summary: Rin and Len had a fight... Will it lead to something good or something bad? Read if you want... I'm new here so please be kind to me. Thank you!


**A.N./: So yeah. This is my first Vocaloid fic. Hope you like it. ^_^ this is supposed to be a long one-shot story but I cut it. So, I decided to make a sequel which was the one I cut. Please be good to me! **

**Summary: Rin and Len had a misunderstanding… Will it lead to something good or bad?**

**Rin POV. :**

Sigh…I'm locked in this freaking hot room with this stupid guy, none other than my team mate, Len Kagamine. We fought because of the song we are supposed to sing. The song is Magnet and Migikata No Chou. It's so hot! Plus, we also fought because he wants other girls in duets instead the two of us! Ugh! Unfair! Just thinking of it, makes me explode! Because I'll tell you, I-like-him.

**No One POV. :**

_Flashback_

**Rin POV. :**

It's a fair day today. Birds are chirping. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _I opened the door. I saw the director. Then Len came up.

"What's up, Rin-chan?"

"Oh, the director is here."

"Come in!"

"No, no, no thank you. I'm just here to tell you that you two are going to sing 2 songs. Magnet and Migikata no Chou. Here are the copies. That's all. Have a good day."

_**NIGHT**_

**Len POV. :**

Oh no! Last time it's tragedy, now forbidden? I don't want to see Rin sad. I can't take it. Sigh! I gotta tell her now that I don't want to be her duet. I said all of this because i-i-i li-like her… Sigh…. After 5 minutes, she walked into the room.

"Hey Rin, I don't want to be your duet."

"Wha- Why?"

"I want any girls except you."

"Answer my question first!"

With that, I just covered myself with the blanket. Rin got frustrated and said,

"Ugh! Fine! If you don't want to talk to me properly, FINE!"

"Len! You are so _**unfair!**_" she added

BAM! She slammed the door. Great, just great. I messed up already.

**Rin POV. :**

Ugh! Annoying! Sigh! _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! ___I knocked to Miku-san's door.

"Miku-san!"

"Huh?" she said. Her voice still sleepy style.

"Eh? You're still asleep even though I shouted?"

"I did hear it. But I didn't mind it. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Oh. Can I sleep here?"

"Sure, but Mikuo is here. I'm just gonna wake him up."

"No thanks. I'm good at the floor. So don't wake him up. 'Cause I know you like to sleep beside him." I said with a teasing sound at the end. She blushed.

"Okay fine. Why do you want to sleep here? You have your own room anyway."

"It's because of Len."

"Why did he do something terrible to you?" I told her the story.

"Hmmmm… Really, Len is just so crazy sometimes."

"I know right."

(This was actually 3 day ago)

_End of Flashback_

**Rin POV. :**

It's almost 7:00. And I'm starving. Good thing I have an orange. I wonder when will Miku let us out. Ahhh! It's really hot in-

~-Groooooowwwllll-~

My thoughts were interrupted by that sound. I looked at him and he blushed. He's sooo cute. I giggled. I scooted closer to him until I was beside him. How I miss these times…

"Want some?" he nodded.

"Thank you, heck I'm starving badly. And…" what does he wanted to say?

**Len POV. :**

Ugh! I'm freaking hungry! And know, How badly I wanted to tell Rin that i-

~-Groooooowwwllll-~

I blushed. Rin scooted closer and giggled. Ahhh…. How badly I missed these times…

"Want some?" I nodded.

"Thank you, heck I'm starving badly. And…" I cut my words.

"What do you want to say?"

"Nothing!" I wished I just didn't say the `And…` part. Sigh…

"No there is something that you wanted to tell me….. Whaaaaat is it?" she whined.

"None!" I quickly responded.

"There is!"

"None!"

"There is!"

"None!"

"Don't want!"

"Eeeeeehhhhhhh!"

"Don't want!"

"Plea-

**Rin POV. :**

"Plea-"I was cut because Len _suddenly hugged_ me.

"Rin-chan! I'm really really really sorry!"

"Geez…Stop saying it again and again… I have forgiven you already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm talking to you?"

"Oh…I and lastly I…." Ugh! He cut it again!

"Len! Stop Cutting- "I was cut by Len lips _pressed _on _mine_!

**Len POV. :**

I cut Rin by pressing my lips to her soft lips. After a few seconds, I'm was about to pull back but she suddenly snaked her arms around my neck and I fell her kissing back. I was actually about to pull back but I decided to kiss back too. Gosh! I'm in heaven. It lasted for a minute before we broke apart.

"I li-like you…" I said shyly while blushing.

"Wha-what?" she was blushing and stuttering.

"I said… I like you…" I said that more confidently and seriously. She grinned.

"Wait Len, if you like me, then why didn't you want me to be your duet?"

"Ummmm….." Rin frowned.

Tears streak down on Rin's face. What error have I done again this time? She was happy a while ago, then tears streamed down her face?

**Rin POV. :**

While tears streak down my face, I said these things,

"I knew it, it was just a joke after all… Stupid me. Believing in your antics…"

"Wait Rin! Let me explain first!"

"You don't have to explain, I understand you…"

"No! You don't get it! I don't want you to be my duet because the story of the songs was all forbidden love! I don't want our love to be _**forbidden**_… Even though it's just a song…"

"Oh Len… I'm sorry if I didn't listen to you first…You are such a thoughtful person..."

"And also Rin, why didn't you want other girls to be my duet?"

"Of course! Len, isn't it obvious yet? It's because !" he smiled. He used the smile which was only reserved for me.

~-Yaaaawwwnnnn-~

We yawned together. After that, we laughed and slept in each other's arms. But of course, before we sleep we searched for a futon first. Good thing we found one. So yeah, we are sleeping beside each other, hugging. There's nothing wrong to that, right?

**No One POV. :**

What they didn't know was, that all the Vocaloids were watching them through CCTV cameras inside the room.

"WoooooHoooo! At last they confessed to each other. We can finally rest. Nice plan Miku!" they all said and Miku smirked. They all went to their bedrooms. But before Miku slept, she went to the room and unlocked the door. `I didn't know my plan would easily work like that!` Miku thought.

**NEXT DAY**

**No One POV. :**

Rin was the first to wake up. The other Vocaloids are still asleep, except Len. Probably, because of last night. (A.N./: I excepted Len because he was about to wake up.)

**Rin POV. :**

I'm still lying even though I'm already awake. What happened last night shot back through my mind. Is it just a _dream_? I hope not…When I was about to get up, I felt something pinning me down. When I looked down, I saw Len's hand hugging me. Then, I faced him and saw his eyes were already open.

"Morning sweetie." I said. Then, I kissed his cheek.

"Morning love." He also kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Hey we should fight more often and make up!" we both giggled.

"Let's check the door if it's already opened." We got up and checked the door.

To our surprise, the door is unlocked.

"We're free!"

Then when we outside the basement which was the room we're trapped in, we decided to cook everyone's meal. Just then, everyone woke up. They all gave us grins.

"Hey Len, why are they grinning like idiots?" I whispered to Len.

**WHILE EATING**

"Guys, we have something to tell you…" Len started. He held my hand under the table. They still wear grin on their faces.

"What's with the grins?" I said curiously.

"No need to tell us, we already know." Luka said.

"Right!" all the Vocaloid members said.

"If you know, then what is it?" I said.

"That the two of you are together." Meiko said. Our eyes widened. Our mouth forming an 'o'.

"How the heck did you know?" Len asked.

"Of course, we were secretly watching you from the CCTV cameras." Miku said.

"How come we didn't know that there are CCTV cameras in the basement?" Len whispered to me.

"Don't know, maybe Miku put it before we we're locked up in the room or we were just concentrated to our problem." I whispered back.

**AFTER EATING**

Me and Len went to the park to refresh. Many things happened. So we decided to refresh our minds. We sat on the swings.

"Hey Len, I'm really glad that Miku locked us in the basement."

"Me too. Because, she gave us the chance to make-up and see what happened, we went beyond the saying of sorry."

"You're right… And of course, I'm very glad to have you by my side. And know that you love me."

"Hey I just said _like _not _love_..."

"So you don't love me?"

"Of course!"

"See?"

"But how did you know?"

"I see it in your eyes." Len grinned.

We stood up then faced each other. Our eyes met and we leaned in and our lips met.

_**Today is really a wonderful day… I starting to think now what my future with Len could be…**_

**~THE END~**

**So, how was it? Good or Bad? Cliché? Don't worry; just tell me if you want a sequel. Sequel is coming soon… Thank You for reading.**

_**~Little3Cute8Orange~**_


End file.
